15 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-15 ; Comments *A listener writes in asking about 'There Goes Concorde Again' by the ...And The Native Hipsters. For once, Peel is able to identify the object of the query. "It was immensely popular in whatever year it was that it came out... it's one of those ones that I occasionally take it out and think 'shall I put that in the programme?' - but it doesn't sound as wonderful now as it did then. But that's often the case I think. A little philosophy for you there." *Another listener emails in to say that 'Pigg' is a Swedish word meaning 'alert and wide awake'. Session *Wagonchrist, #2. Recorded 2001-08-02 (own studio). No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: 'Let's get down and get stupid..') *Del-Gators: Get Down And Get Stupid (LP - Pound Down) Sympathy For The Record Company :(JP: 'I've been watching the football this evening, as some of you will have been of course. I do believe that in these days of compensation culture, England have a case against the Dutch for making them look like crap.') In a friendly at White Hart Lane, the Netherlands beat England 2-0 and reportedly gave them a lesson in how to play football.http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/1492360.stm *Jeannie Reynolds & the Re-Leets: I Don't Mess Around (LP - Deep Soul Inferno) Goldmine :(JP: 'I think they took the piano tuner to court after that one.') *Scared Of Chaka: Why Are You Weird? (LP - Crossing With Switchblades) Hopeless Records *Wagonchrist: Aerhaart Ahead (remix) (session) *Culture: Stop The Fussing And Fighting (LP - The Frontline) Virgin *Them Ranch: I Need A Priest (LP - Medium Rare) Orange *Silex: Sphere (12") Vibrant Music *Solex: Mere Imposters (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *Broken Dog: Brilliant Things (LP - Brighter Now) Kitty Kitty :(JP: 'Here's another one from tonight's session guest Wagonchrist, this is 'Chicken For Kitty', to follow a record on Kitty Kitty Records. There's so much thought goes into this.') *Wagonchrist: Chicken For Kitty (Peel Session) *Rod Dennis Mento Band: Drive It Home (LP - Rod Dennis Mento Band) Penthouse *Swimmies: I Want To Be Your Jefferson Airplane (LP - Pop And Circumstance) Eskimo Kiss *Jefferson Airplane: Somebody To Love (LP - Bless Its Little Pointed Head) RCA *Bhundu Boys: title not given (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza (Unknown) *Skep: Hei Mr DJ! (Bingo EP) Dockrad *Savoy Havana Band: Valencia (Pig's Big 78 2001) *Pulp: Bad Cover Version (LP - We Love Life) Universal Island *Wagonchrist: Kiddies Swing (Peel Session) *Epstein & Kraman: Turkish Delight (LP - Nuggets: Luke Vibert's Selection) Lo Recordings *Danny C: Vivid (12") white label *Stereolab: Hallucinex (LP - Sound-Dust) Duophonic *Homescience: Depth Of An Airport Lounge (b-side 'Dumbangel' 7") Damaged Goods *Quarks: Still (LP - Raumschiff Monika) Monika Records *No Talents: I Want Some More (LP - 100% Apeshit Rock Sampler Vol. 2) Estrus *Half Man Half Biscuit: Vatican Broadside (Editor's Recommendation EP) Probe Plus *Wagonchrist: Electrogangster (Peel Session) *Charlie Kunz: Trade Winds / Our Love Affair / Maybe (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Barrichello: Gerald Davies ('Bondies Hollow' EP) SL Records ?? *S.I. Futures: The News (LP - The Mission Statement) NovaMute Files ;Name *a) John Peel 15-08-01.mp3 *b) John Peel (Wagon Christ Session) 02.08.01 ;Length *a) 02:00:17 *b) 00:05:19, 00:07:49, 00:04:26, 00:04:24 ;Other *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) *a) Mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown